


suddenly there came a tapping

by whaleandjanuary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: The first anniversary of Dimitri's coronation is in three days, and everybody's in Fhirdiad to celebrate. But Dimitri and Felix shouldn't have any trouble getting alittlebit of alone time, right?For the kink meme, prompt "Dimilix keep getting interrupted."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	suddenly there came a tapping

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I'm missing tags or have typos apparently I can only write smut if I do it in a marathon session where I'm too tired to feel shame. 
> 
> The title is from "The Raven", by Edgar Allan Poe

That first time, Dimitri didn't think much of it. It happened sometimes; he was the king and Felix was his chief advisor, and they were _busy_. They got interrupted. They had meetings, or disputes to settle, or minor emergencies that couldn't be delegated, or an unfortunate number of things which should have been delegated but weren't. They got interrupted. So they didn't think much of it, that first time. 

They'd barely started anyway. They were still in that lazy kissing phase, Dimitri gently working a series of marks into Felix's skin near his collarbone. They were on Dimitri's bed but still upright. Dimitri had pulled Felix into his lap and Felix had sighed and leaned his face into Dimitri's neck. They weren't even undressed, although Dimitri had untied Felix's hair and Felix had begun picking at the laces of Dimitri's trousers. 

The knock at the door was a little annoying, but no disaster. Better to address the problem quickly so it went away. 

"Who is it?" asked Dimitri. 

"It's me, Dimitri. Are you ready to go?" Dedue! Oh no, Dimitri had completely lost track of his schedule. Dedue was in town a few days early for the anniversary celebrations and they were supposed to have dinner together. 

Felix jumped off the bed and rapidly padded towards Dimitri's desk, where he picked up some papers and attempted to look busy. Dedue knew that Dimitri and Felix were intimate, but _Felix_ didn't know that, and this was probably not the ideal time for that detail to come to light. 

Dimitri opened the door to apologize to Dedue and let him inside while he changed into something suitable for dinner. 

\--------------------

Dinner was lovely. Well, the social experience of dinner was lovely. The food was ... well-plated. Presumably it tasted good. Seeing his best friend again was a true joy for Dimitri. Between the monastery and Duscur, Dedue and Dimitri hadn't seen each other for months. They spent several hours catching up, and Dedue smiled wider and more frequently than Dimitri had seen in ages. Living his own life looked good on him. 

Of course, by the time they parted it was slightly after Dimitri's bedtime, so there was no opportunity to reconnect with Felix. Dimitri had learned that the single best thing he could do for his mental state was to adhere to a generous and fairly rigid sleep schedule. (This included even an afternoon nap.) Perhaps seeing Felix might have been nice, but Dimitri slept easily with the satisfaction of a good day spent with friends and loved ones. 

==========================

So they tried again the next day. They were having sort of a late breakfast in Felix's chambers - brunch perhaps, or morning tea. Normally this consisted of Dimitri pushing every single sandwich and pastry onto Felix and begging him to describe what they tasted like, while Felix endlessly complained. 

This was still true, but given their pent-up energy from yesterday, there was a bit of divergence. Felix was pressed up against the table with his pants around his knees while Dimitri worked a third finger inside of him. While Felix endlessly complained. 

"I don't _want_ to try the raspberry cake," Felix whined, rocking his hips back onto Dimitri's hand. "You know how I feel about sweets." 

"Well, but that's the question, isn't it? Is it sweet raspberry or tart raspberry?" 

"It's going to be too sweet either way. And my fingertips are covered in icing from those lemon things. It'll ruin the flavor." 

"Oh no. Not icing. Whatever shall we do?" Dimitri took Felix's hand and placed each finger into his mouth in turn, while Felix shuddered and made those little whimpering noises he liked to pretend never happened. 

"Give me - _hnh_ \- my hand back. If you fuck me properly I'll try your stupid ca - a - _aaa_ -" Dimitri twisted his hand and curled his fingers in a gesture borne of long practice. Felix's eyes fluttered shut and he panted. 

"If you try the cake, I'll treat you properly," Dimitri whispered. 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ "Oi! Felix! We're supposed to be going riding! Where are you?" Oh no. Sylvain. This was a sudden and urgent problem. Dimitri pulled his hand out with a wet sound and a strangled noise from Felix. 

Sylvain almost certainly knew about them, and maybe Felix knew that Sylvain knew, but neither of them knew that Dimitri knew that Sylvain - oh never mind. They needed some kind of distraction so they could clean up. Sylvain wasn't going to politely stand outside and wait and he was going to be insufferable if he came in here and saw Felix frantically trying to buckle his pants back on. 

Dimitri looked around, sighed, reached for the teapot, and squeezed. 

"Gah! What the fuck?!" yelled Felix as he was showered in lukewarm tea and bits of porcelain. 

" _Go clean yourself up_ ," Dimitri said quietly, pointing at the washroom. Then, louder: "Sylvain, give us a minute. We were eating and I exploded the teapot and cut myself." Dimitri wrapped a napkin around his hand. 

"Ok, I'm glad to see things are normal in Fhirdiad," called Sylvain from outside the room. "Why are you locking your door to eat breakfast, Felix?" 

"To keep you out," came a muffled comment from the washroom. 

"Because everyone in the kingdom wants to talk to me at all times and eating in a locked room that isn't mine keeps some people away," said Dimitri. 

Felix emerged, dressed and looking like his dishevelment was tea-based and not, well, ahem. He went to Dimitri and cradled his face in his hands. 

"Do not touch yourself while I'm gone. We will take care of this _together_." Dimitri nodded mutely. Felix sighed and went to open the door for Sylvain. "All right, you." 

"I'm impressed you found a way to make breakfast exciting. Wow. Dimitri, you nearly destroyed the table." Sylvain looked at Dimitri, who held his wrapped hand tightly in his lap. Hopefully it looked like he was cradling his injured hand and not trying to hide the remnants of his erection. "Do you want me to heal you?" 

"No, no. It's not worth it. I try to keep minor injuries like this to remind myself to be careful." That was not actually true, but it sounded like something people expected Dimitri to be weird about. Sylvain let it slide, at any rate. 

"Suit yourself. Felix, you ok to go like that? Do you want to change?" He looked over the table and took the slice of raspberry cake. "Oh, goddess, that's tart."

\---------------------------------

Not touching himself would be doable but annoying. With the first anniversary of his coronation fast approaching, it wasn't certain how much alone time they'd be able to squeeze in. But how like Felix to see this as a problem to be conquered. (Sylvain had once told Dimitri that Felix considered masturbation a sign of weakness until he was at _least_ nineteen, and frankly, that explained a lot.) 

The secrecy was doing them no favors. It wasn't clear that it was necessary - the Archbishop had performed several weddings for two brides, or two grooms, and there were rumors that a ceremony was in the works for some sort of three-person event. But he was the king, and ... how do you explain something like this? 

Anyway. Annoying, but doable. 

====================================

Felix _did_ find Dimitri alone later that day. Dimitri was in the office adjacent to his bedroom, reading through his endless stack of paperwork. 

"Take a break," Felix said, locking the door behind him. 

"Felix, I'm afraid I can't. I have to understand all these reports from Goneril and Edmund by next week and I think today is the last chance I'll have to do that." 

"Hm," said Felix, closing the distance between them. He stepped behind Dimitri and wrapped his arms around Dimitri's chest. "I've told you repeatedly you need to get better at delegating." He leaned in to Dimitri's ear. "How about this?" Felix whispered. "I'll try to get you to take a break, and if you can keep reading, good for you." He nipped at Dimitri's earlobe. 

"Felix..." Dimitri started, but Felix had already slipped around, dropped to his knees, and started untying the laces of Dimitri's trousers. 

Dimitri couldn't possibly win this game. He was already hard somewhere around Felix saying "repeatedly" and Felix was quite insistent when he got like this. 

"So what are the reports about?" asked Felix, freeing Dimitri's - ah - dick. Dimitri's dick. Felix had begged him to stop using convoluted euphemisms to describe his anatomy. 

"Well, counts of trade goods is the primary - uh - topic." Felix swiped his tongue against the tip. "There's also some - some - " Gentle strokes, starting at the base. " - info about crops for internal consumption." 

Dimitri couldn't win, but Felix would be Disappointed if he didn't put up a fight, so he struggled to read while Felix took more and more of him into his mouth and softly moaned. 

"But I think this info means that, is that, uh." Dimitri stroked Felix's hair and was rewarded with Felix picking up the pace of his motions. "Someone in ... oh. Someone in - _Felix_ \- in Goneril isn't paying their taxes." 

Dimitri lost his grip on the papers at about the same time someone knocked on the Goddess-damned door. 

"Mrphmr _frmprhr!_ " yelled Felix, which was sort of a weird sensation for Dimitri. Felix dug the fingers of one hand into Dimitri's thigh and glared, the implication clear. 

Dimitri sighed and only mostly stifled the moan it turned into. "Er, who is it?" 

"Your Majesty! It's Ingrid! They sent me to get you! You need to speak at the falconry competition!" Argh. Why couldn't he keep track of his schedule lately? The pre-festivity, uh, festivities were already starting? 

Felix continued to glare and sucked maybe a little _too_ hard. 

"I ... can't just leave her out there." Ingrid probably _didn't_ know about them. And what would she say? Would she approve? Would she disapprove? Would she be sad they hadn't told her sooner? It was one thing to approve in theory and another thing to be faced with "Uh what were you guys just doing before you let me in here?" Ingrid was like his older sister who was actually slightly younger and - 

No, no. He'd worried himself right out of his erection. He pushed back the chair and started putting himself away. Felix made an exasperated noise. Felix's pants were _also_ undone and Felix was still stroking himself, albeit slowly. 

Dimitri grimaced. "I panicked. I'm sorry." Felix was making his murder face. 

"Your Majesty?" 

"I'll be out in a minute. I just need to finish making this note." He looked down at Felix. "Hide here for a few minutes and then you can join us later." Still murder. Dimitri dropped his voice. "And stop. touching. yourself. You said we'd take care of this together." 

Felix's expression turned to shock and he let go, mouth slightly open. Felix couldn't possibly know this, but that tone, saying, "Don't scream," had been the last thing many Imperial scouts had ever heard. 

Dimitri stood and pushed the chair in, shoving Felix entirely under the desk with a yelp. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ingrid," Dimitri said as he opened the door and stepped out. 

"Oh it's ... all right. I know you're busy. Do you happen to know where Felix is? I couldn't find him." 

"Well, I'd guess he's at one of the training grounds. But tell me, how are things in Galatea this time of year?" 

\------------------------------------

Felix got to the competition grounds about ten minutes after they did, looking frazzled in a way only Dimitri understood and answering "I don't want to talk about it" to Ingrid's concerned questions. 

Dimitri took him aside. "Felix ... I want to apologize. If you need to take care of yourself, please do." 

Felix scoffed. "I'm fine." 

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable." 

Felix sighed, loudly. "I said I'm fine. I'm not going to hold you to a standard I can't keep up with myself." 

"All right, Felix. But you seem very tense." 

"I'm not tense. I'm _fine_." 

This was demonstrably untrue but there was no benefit to arguing. "All ri-"

"I'M NOT TENSE!" Felix shouted, startling several onlookers and at least two birds. 

==================================================

Felix was making love to him, impossibly deep and so good. It had been worth all of the waiting and interruptions. Dimitri groaned and looked up at his lover's face. He was gorgeous.

They were in a field with little yellow flowers, and it was summer and they were going to be able to rebuild Adrestia soon. Dimitri turned his head and he could see the castle in the distance. It was a beautiful shade of violet and ... and there were two east towers and this was what the castle in Fhirdiad always looked like in his dreams. 

"I'm not really here. You're not really here," Dimitri said. 

"I don't care if you don't," said Felix. 

Hm. Would Felix be disappointed if he got off in a dream? How much can you really control a dream? ... Yes, Felix would definitely still Be Disappointed. But Dimitri wasn't sure he could make himself care. 

He reached down to try to stroke himself, but his arms seemed wrong. They felt far away.

"We left your arms in Adrestia," said Felix. He kept thrusting, but suddenly it wasn't enough. Dimitri struggled to get more, deeper, anything. 

"Your Majesty," said a voice, said a chorus of voices. A group of people surrounded them, dressed in the brown shirts and shorts people wore to use the sauna back at the monastery. They held sticks, and they clacked them together. Clack. Clack. "Your Majesty." Clack. 

Dimitri opened his eye. It was morning, and the clacking was his door, and the voices were real. He sighed. Time to start another day, and hope he'd see Felix soon. 

================================================

So, fine. He'd skip his nap. It would _probably_ be ok for him to skip his nap _once_. Besides, his sleep was being interrupted anyway. This was just the most efficient way to solve a problem. 

Dimitri was laying back on the bed. He was still clothed, but he was thinking of undoing his trousers. He'd need to sooner or later, before he ended up with an obvious damp spot. 

Felix was naked, a vision of scars and muscle, straddling Dimitri's face and pressing his cock as far as he could down Dimitri's throat. Dimitri gripped Felix's ass and hummed appreciatively. He licked and sucked and was full of quiet bliss. Felix was already undone enough that his breaths were coming out with little moans at the end. Dimitri wanted to get him to the point that he couldn't hold his hips still. He loved it. They both loved it.

Dimitri lived for this. In his deepest, darkest fantasies - the ones where he wasn't king, where he and Felix lived on a farm and grew turnips and raised ducks - they did this every morning before breakfast. 

"Please," started Felix, and it's more of a howl than a moan, "Please, you have to fuck me. You have to fuck me after this." Felix covered his mouth and moaned again and - there - started rocking his hips back and forth.

The inevitable knocking startled Felix into jumping forward, which choked Dimitri, who reflexively pushed Felix, which catapulted him off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. 

"Are you quite all right in there?" said a voice Dimitri didn't immediately recognize. 

Felix opened his mouth to say something but Dimitri rushed in first. "Ssh! If they're interrupting my sleep it's got to be some kind of emergency." Felix clenched his hands into fists, but climbed under the covers. 

Dimitri opened the door. "What do you w - " There was nobody - what - no - what? 

He looked down. Oh. Flayn. Wait. Flayn? "Why are you here?" he said, confused. 

"My brother and I are here for the anniversary of your coronation, of course! Although if you are asking why I am here in this exact moment, it is because I have made some cinnamon spice scones and I am interested in knowing your opinion on them!" 

"Flayn, I ..." Who knew what Flayn knew. Although it occured to Dimitri that Flayn's face was much closer to erection height than most people, and wasn't that a mortifying thought. "It's my naptime. I need to sleep." Yes, that sounded like something a king said. Very dignified.

"I am sure you can skip the occasional nap. These are delicious! Even you will think so!" 

"Flayn, my naps are quite literally a matter of life and death." Or at least he didn't want to find out if that was true. 

Flayn tucked her arm into his and gently dragged him into the hallway. "Oh, Dimitri. You are terribly funny. But you clearly were not sleeping, so I do not feel particularly bad stealing you away. Your friend is not doing a very good job disguising themselves under the blankets." 

"Er-" 

"Do not worry. I will keep your secrets. Although I am not averse to gossip and would not mind knowing who the lucky man or woman is." 

"Er-"

"All right. But I am happy to provide a listening ear if you should wish one later." 

They were several hallways away before Dimitri realized he had no shoes on.

\------------------------------

And the frustrating thing was, the scones _were_ delicious. Maybe. Dimitri thought he could taste them a little, and if he couldn't they were so fragrant it didn't really matter. 

Dimitri managed to avoid telling Flayn they were the second best thing he'd had in his mouth that day.

==============================

When Dimitri arrived back at his rooms in the evening, he announced to his guards that he was not to be interrupted for any reason. Not for a death. Not for war. Not for the castle being on fire. For no one and no thing short of the Goddess herself come down from the stars and even she should make an appointment. 

Felix was still there. He informed Dimitri that he had summarized the Goneril and Edmund reports and there were probably no deliberate tax evaders but there was a catastrophic failure of math and at least one steward should be fired anyway. 

"Also take off your pants. Actually, take off everything and get on the bed. Right now." 

And that led to this moment. Past a scramble for oil and some frenzied kissing, past Dimitri tearing at least one article of clothing. They clutched each other, foreheads pressed together, Felix gasping _please, please, please_ , Dimitri whispering _I love you I love you I love you_. They stroked each other furiously, desperate for relief. 

Someone knocked softly on the door. Dimitri growled. Someone was going to suffer a _big death_ if he couldn't ... He opened his mouth and inhaled to yell "Go away" - 

Felix shoved his unoccupied hand into Dimitri's mouth, which was a dirty trick. But it worked. Dimitri closed his eyes and moaned quietly and licked at Felix's fingertips. 

Felix whispered harshly, "Stay. Quiet. Whoever it is will think you are asleep and go away." 

Another soft knock. Dimitri shook his head and tried to pull back. Felix leaned into Dimitri's ear and his voice turned soft, soothing. "I know you can be a _good boy_ , Dima." 

This was an _incredibly_ dirty trick, but Dimitri was too clouded with lust to meaningfully fight Felix. He whined and he sucked on Felix's fingers and he would have done anything Felix wanted in that moment. 

A third knock. Felix asked a question, but it sounded far away, and by the time Dimitri processed it as "Did you lock the door?" it was Too Late. 

The door swung open to reveal a silhouetted figure in gold and silver. Green eyes glowed faintly. She held a wooden box in her hands. It was The General Victorious. The Demon into Divinity. The Goddess of the New Dawn. 

Archbishop Byleth Eisner. 

Dimitri and Felix both froze. There was _no_ hiding and no explanation they could possibly offer. 

Byleth cocked her head slightly. "Ah, I am sorry. I thought you were asleep." She walked to the end table and put the box down. "I had brought you a present and I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd see it in the morning. I won't keep you. I'll, um, I'll lock the door for you." 

"thankyoupleaseleave" squeaked Felix. 

She turned to leave and paused. "I'm really happy for you two. If you ever decide to go public, you'll have the full support of the Church." 

She closed the door, and the lock clicked behind her. 

\------------------------------

When Dimitri finally came a few minutes later, it was so intense he blacked out.


End file.
